


More for Us

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrating Martha means Xander and the Doctor don’t have to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Doctor Who or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This was written for challenge #74 lost and found on the tthdrabble community on lj.

“It’s lost,” Martha reiterated.

“It’s not lost,” Xander sighed exasperated, “it’s just misplaced. S’not my fault he’s got pockets that are bigger on the inside.”

“That didn’t mean you had to start hiding things in there.”

“Well what else would they be for? I asked first, didn’t I ask first?”

The Doctor just laughed, “Yes, you did.”

“See, I asked,” Xander grinned at Martha as he added a bit of string to the pile of things he’d already pulled from the coat pocket.

“It’s string,” Martha pointed out.

“Hey,” the Doctor protested, “you never know when you might need string.”

Xander pulled out a collection of poetry, then a stethoscope which he wrapped around his neck. With a shake of her head Martha declared them both pack rats and wandered down the hall. Xander shrugged and continued.

“Lint important?”

“Nah, not really.”

The lint was added to the throw away pile. Xander reached into the pocket again and again until finally he gave a cry of triumph and pulled out his twinkie.

“I think we got on her nerves,” Xander said as he opened the treat.

“I thought that was the point.”

“Yep, more for me and you,” Xander grinned.


End file.
